Spirit Animals: the Keepers
by Gemstone1225
Summary: When six children summon spirit animals in different places throughout Erdas, everybody thinks nothing of it. But these children may be the key to saving Erdas, with their unique ability to cleanse animals given the Bile using their spirit animal bonds. The Keepers will either be the destruction of Erdas, or the savior. Which will it be? Rated T for battle and because I'm paraniod


**Hola! This remake of the Keepers! There are some different spirit animals, and the only original spirit animal name I kept was Junalis. I changed the Keepers' names too. PLEASE review, and enjoy the story, and review!**

**~Gemstone**

**Jinx**

Evelin Skyhunter's eyes narrowed at her target. The young white-tailed deer was easily grazing, not aware that it was being hunted. The light-colored longbow's firm string was drawn, the arrow notched. The arrow went flying, spinning in the air and skewering the deer's heart. A clean kill. It was Evelin's eleventh birthday, and she wanted her gift to be special. In that case, it was this deer that would make and ideal Nectar ceremony tribute to her small village in the Middle of Nowhere, Nilo. Evelin darted out into the clearing, scooping up the deer Red Cross style. Careful to make sure the body steered clear of her quiver, Evelin began the trek back to her home village, Draa. The walk home was longer than the one in, possibly because of the heavy deer slung over her shoulder. Evelin strolled into her village easily, on her way to the oasis to wash up.

Draa was small, just a ragtag assortment of houses circled around a small oasis surrounded with palm trees. Nobody was at the oasis yet, but they would be, because today was Evelin's eleventh birthday (aka her Nectar ceremony). Laying the deer at the base of the oasis, Evelin waded in and floated on her back, the water cleaning her off. As soon as she was 100% sure that she was completely clean, Evelin left the deer at the head of the soothing pool and raced back to her own home, which was at the very edge of the village. She sprinted inside, changed into something presentable, and walked back outside quickly, only to see that everybody was already gathered around the oasis. Standing at the head of the oasis, the dead deer behind him was Draa's current Greencloak guardian, Lastron. Lastron was holding a woven cornstalk bowl. Feeling self-conscious, Evelin hurried to Lastron, kneeling before him. He offered her the bowl. There was only a little fluid swirling at the bottom, clear like water but thicker, like molasses.

As Lastron began chanting, Evelin reluctantly brought the bowl to her lips, and the nectar slid into her mouth. It had no taste, and the only reason Evelin knew she had some in her mouth was the feel. Feeling bewildered, Evelin swallowed. She knew that she had no chance of summoning a spirit animal, though. Evelin's family served the Protectors society, which was pretty much the un-Marked version of the Greencloaks. The Protectors didn't summon spirit animals. Period. So, why was she having this ceremony again? Well, easy. The way her father put it: "It will raise suspicion. Nobody can know about the Protectors." The Protectors was a secret society, one, may she add, that was not very fond of the Greencloaks. Secretly, Evelin admired them… but she knew she would never join their ranks, because she would never be one of the Marked.

And then the impossible began.

Evelin knew well enough that when spirit animals came, there was a soft radiance, and then the animal. There was nothing soft about this light. It flashed throughout Draa with such intensity that several onlookers were knocked to the ground. Evelin sunk back into a kneeling position, but this time before the pool. The heat danced across her skin, and Evelin feared that she was burning. But alas, she was not. When her eyes opened, the heat was still there, but less intense. In her confusion, Evelin's hand had traveled to her bow, and it was now clutched in her hand. But there was no need. Evelin looked to the right of the oasis, then to the left, then finally to the center… and there was standing the impossible.

A tiger.

It was standing on the water, ripples swaying out from its paws. It was not sinking, but standing on the liquid as though it were solid. Evelin knew it was a boy. How? That, she didn't know. The tiger had sleek, glossy fiery hide and onyx stripes that, like the orange, gleamed brightly in the afternoon sun. He was large and stared at Evelin with such an intense jade green gaze that she had to look away. His long tail, also striped, was swishing back and forth, barely touching the water, but still coming up not wet at all. His ears swiveled to and fro, but he was calm, and when he stepped forward, the only thing that happened with a ripple throughout the lake. And with this, the majestic tiger walked forward, but slowly. He stopped right before Evelin, still in the water. Sitting down, he bent his head, and Evelin shakily placed her hand on his furry head. The fur, not course like she had expected with fluffy and soft. And as she touched him, the fire ceased. A name echoed in her head. _I am Jinx. _

Jinx the Tiger looked up again, and gave Evelin a long, searching look. As if finished, Jinx began grooming himself, licking a paw and drawing it over his ear. Evelin was bewildered. As soon as she had heard Jinx's name, she knew that he was her spirit animal. But that was impossible. Because Protectors didn't summon spirit animals. Evelin looked at her father. His expression was blank. A man stepped forwards from behind Lastron. He bent down beside Evelin, who was looking testily at Jinx. "I come a long way to find you," he said quietly. "I am Moray, and if you come with me, I will let no harm befall you." What harm? But Evelin could merely nod, very surprised, and Jinx just went on washing. Jinx was very relaxed around Moray. Evelin decided to trust him.

**Junalis**

Luka Woodstorm was critiquing his twin sister's throwing strategy when he saw the man ride in.

"Look!" he pointed out to Lillia, his twin, as he rode in. He was astride a powerful white Clydesdale with shaggy fur. Aboard the Clydesdale was a deeply tanned man with dark brown hair and darker eyes. He had a forest green cloak slung over one shoulder. He was a very unusual sight in Northern Arctica.

"That's weird," commented Lillia, retrieving her dagger from the ice. "Why do you think he's here?" Luka could only guess.

"Your guess is a good as mine," he shrugged. His hand rested on his shepherds crook. Luka and Lillia were sheep-herders, although Luka pretty much did most of it. Today was their eleventh birthday, and that reminded him… Luka slapped a hand to his head. "Lillia!" he cried. His sister looked at him, concerned from the alarm in his voice. "We need to get ready for our Nectar ceremony!" Lillia gasped. They were going to be late! Luka pushed off of his little perch on the ice cliff and hit the ground running, using his shepherd's staff to steer.

They arrived at their igloo in two minutes flat. Sliding inside, Luka lost his grip on the ice and fell, cracking his head on the substance. "Ouch," he groaned, then stood and ran to the warmest room of the igloo. "I call dibs!" Luka called out. Lillia made a face at him and ran off to change in a different room. Luka fished out his best clothes—a sealskin shirt and pant, for warmth, and a polar bear fur trench coat and boots. Luka ruffled his white hair worriedly with his free hand (the one that wasn't holding the shepherd's crook) and raced outside to wait for Lillia. His twin sister emerged thirty seconds later, in the same outfit as Luka. They smiled at each other, and then sprinted off as fast as they could on ice to the town square.

Everybody was already crowded around. Luka felt embarrassed as every gaze settled on him. He was late. The Greencloak man that had ridden in on the Clydesdale was standing beside the Greencloak that lived with this village, Jimbe. Jimbe beckoned to Luka, and Lillia went to sit down on the sidelines. She would be second. As a poor family, with nobody in their bloodline having summoned spirit animals for decades, Luka felt that it was obvious he would not summon a spirit animal. But he still walked up to Jimbe, kneeling before him. Jimbe presented him with a leather canteen, one that Luka knew store the Nectar. Luka accepted the offer and brought the canteen to his lips, gulping down the Nectar. It was just like his mother's famous frozen hot chocolate, but slightly warmer and much thicker. Despite the amazing taste, Luka's face twisted. The aftertaste was an explosion of sour in his mouth. He swallowed quickly, the sour taste lingering in his mouth. His eyes closed the pain of not summoning anything stinging, although his chances had been a million to one.

And suddenly, the one came through.

Clouds darkened the sky, and the hail began to pelt the villagers of the small village, Haheepatoosi. One clonked somebody in the forehead. People rushed to get indoors. Luka saw Lillia raise her hands to protect her head. A bolt of bright lighting pierced the gloom, and the hail fell back, creating a perfect circle around the town square where it wasn't raining hail now. Lillia massaged her fingers. People stared around in bewilderment. The lightning withdrew very suddenly. But something remained, standing nonchalantly on the ice.

What remained with a majestic snow leopard.

Its coat was silver, with coal spots. It was large and looked at Luka with a turquoise gaze. Her long, thick tail was curled neatly around her paws as she sat. Her coat with thick, ideal for cold climates. Luka had no idea how he knew she was a girl—he just _did, _in this unspeakable way of knowing. Her claws were sheathed, and her whiskers twitched this way and that. She finally stood up, powerful muscles rippling as she walked with a feline grace towards Luka. She stopped at his feet and nudged his leg. Out in the wild, Luka would have never stood so close to such a magnificent creature. But she was his spirit animal. Sensing what she wanted Luka do, he placed a surprisingly calm hand onto her fluffy head. _I am Junalis. _The words echoed throughout his mind. "Junalis," he said aloud. The big cat purred at the sound of her name. The pain that had gripped Luka's chest since the lightning struck ceased, almost as if folding inward on itself.

The man standing beside Jimbe looked curiously at Luka. Luka held his gaze, then slowly walked away and stood behind his sister, who hugged him.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "What is her name?" Luka could tell that Lillia was upset that she knew she had no chance of calling a spirit animal now, but she was still very happy for him. Luka appreciated that, and replied to her question.

"Her name is Junalis."

**Slythe**

Lillia was certainly experiencing pain now that she knew she had pretty much zero chance of summoning a spirit animal. But she forced herself to congratulate her brother, pet Junalis, and congratulate her brother some more. Lillia could tell Luka felt guilty for summoning Junalis, knowing her chances. Lillia wanted to tell him not to feel guilty, it wasn't his fault, but then she would have to give in on how she really felt. Lillia had always been the tougher of the two—she refused to express her feelings. Jimbe waited patiently until their celebration was over before gesturing to Lillia. Taking a deep breath and hardening herself, Lillia approached Jimbe. The man from the Clydesdale was standing beside him, looking at her in a curious way that made Lillia put up her guard. Jimbe offered her the Nectar. It was a leather canteen, so Lillia could not see the Nectar inside. With a moment's hesitation, Lillia took the canteen. Even if she didn't summon a spirit animal, she wanted to taste the Nectar. Pouring a mouthful into her mouth, Lillia relaxed at the wonderful taste—it was like her father's bacon-and-potato soup, slightly cooler. Swallowing once, she turned around to walk back over to Luka. She wasn't going to summon anything, anyway. The hail didn't return—even the storm outside the town square retreated. But an intense cold blew through the village, causing people hug their coats. Lillia was blown onto her bottom, sitting with her back against the stairs up to the podium.

The zero chance had turned to one.

Lillia stared at what was happening. Some of the wind would stop, and add to more to form a shape—it was like a leopard, but smaller and with a thicker tail. The color came from the wand, too, until the wind finally passed and Lillia found herself staring at a solid clouded leopard, standing where Junalis had sat when she had been summoned. Its coat was the color of dust, its tail swishing from side-to-side. It stared at Lillia with a strangely unnerving gaze—one eye bright, sky blue, and one eye dark, chocolate brown. Midnight black outlined the spots, which were a shade darker than the coat. She was smaller than Junalis, and smaller than a regular leopard, for that matter. Lillia had no Earthly idea how she knew that the clouded leopard was a girl, but she did, in some bizarre way. She had a very pink nose, pinker than Junalis', and black spots at the very back of her body and at the very front. Only her midsection had the outlined spots. The clouded leopard began to walk slowly towards Lillia, who was still too shocked to move. But as the big cat satin front of her, her hand trembled onto her head. _I am Slythe. _

"Congrats, sis!" shouted Luka, a goofy grin on his face. He broke the suffocating silence so easily, that Lillia had to laugh. With got a laughing purr from the brand-new spirit animals, and the villagers began to giggle, too. Lillia stood, running over to her brother. "How awesome is this!" Luka exclaimed excitedly. Lillia could only agree. Slythe followed Lillia like an adoring puppy dog. In their frenzy of happiness, neither of the twins noticed the man from the Clydesdale walk over silently. He coughed.

"Excuse me," he said, in a voice that no doubt belonged to a leader. Luka gaze shifted to him.

"Hello, Sir," he said, bowing. Lillia repeated Luka's words and curtsied, knowing this man was of importance.

"I'm afraid I must ask you both something, something very pricey," the man explained. "I am Kiore, global leader of the Greencloaks. I need your help." Luka was openmouthed, so Lillia was forced to speak.

"What kind of help?" she asked.

"That will be explained. Will you come?" Kiore asked.

"That's a lot to ask," Luka intercepted. Kiore nodded.

"Believe me, I know, but we need you." Lillia looked at her brother, and then at her spirit animal. Slythe was totally calm, actually washing herself, relaxed. Luka shrugged.

"Junalis is fine with him, as far as I can tell." Lillia nodded.

"So is Slythe." A silent understanding passed between them. If Erdas needed them, then they would come.

"We'll go."

**Nix**

Zak Oakeye was deciding whether or not to submit his name. Three months ago, he had turned eleven, and totally forgotten about his Nectar ceremony. Now, somebody had turned eleven, and people were gathering around the stage in town square to experience the event.

Zak was an orphan, but nobody from the orphanage had ever found him, and he never volunteered himself. He liked being on his own, although it got hard in Eastern Eura. Sure, Zak wanted to taste the Nectar and summon a spirit animal, but if he submitted his name, he would be turned into the orphanage, people would ask questions, and he didn't want to anwser them. He looked at the flag of Briggan, the symbol of Eura. Briggan helped him think, and often, Zak came up with a decision. But this time, Briggan did not help. Zak continued to pace. He suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He tried to shrug it away, but the grip was like iron. "Kid," came a deep voice. "Where your parents?" Zak's heart began to beat faster.

"They're… around," he said, which was a lame anwser.

"Don't lie to me, kid," he growled. "What's your age?" The man sized Zak up. No lying here, because Zak looked exactly his age—eleven plus three months.

"Eleven," Zak mumbled. The man nodded, and then began dragging Zak towards the crowd. "Hey! Dude! Let go!" Zak protested angrily. No response. No way out of this one. As if it would help, Zak frowned at Briggan, as if the wolf could see him. Unlikely. The man threw Zak into the middle of the square. The eleven-year-old boy who was eleven today stared at Zak, bewildered.

"This kid's eleven," bellowed the security guard. _Wow, thanks,_ Zak thought angrily. Murmurs broke out, people saying that they had never seen this kid before, or people who looked like him. Everybody concluded that he was an orphan who had run away from the orphanage, which wasn't entirely true. Zak glowered at the man who had dragged him over here and took his place beside the eleven-year-old boy, who was still staring at Zak.

"I'm Zak," he introduced himself. This kid seemed friendly enough, and Zak desperately needed friend right now. After this, it was no doubt they were turning him in to the orphanage.

"I'm Lendroy," replied the boy easily. They smiled at each other, and then the boy was called up to sample the Nectar. _Look on the bright side_, Zak thought to himself. _You might call a spirit animal. _The odds were NOT in his favor, but anything could happen. Zak always let himself believe that, because an orphan with no hope is a dead orphan. Lendroy sampled the Nectar. Nothing happened, meaning Zak was even less likely to summon an animal. Zak smiled at Lendroy as he came back to his spot, trying to raise the boy's spirits. Zak was called up next. The Greencloak looked at him curiously, as did the stranger beside her. Was this the way they looked at everybody? Zak was unsure.

When he tasted the Nectar, he was very surprised at its bitter taste. It was just like the burnt stale toast Zak had for breakfast just three nights ago. Yuck. Nothing happened. Zak knew the chances had been slim, but it still wounded him. He had wanted this so much—a companion for him in the orphanage and on the streets. Zak turned around to step down the stairs that led down to the ground from the stage.

And just like that, it started raining ash.

Zak brought up a hand to shield his eyes, knowing this was not normal, because ash rain was never on the weather forecast. In the center of the courtyard, ash pieces were forming the shape of a bird, a very detailed, jet-black bird. The ash continued, and in less than two minutes, standing in the center of the town square, ash coating the floor and the people everywhere around it, was a beautiful black hawk. It had attentive amber eyes that peered at Zak with ease, and light tan, scaly feet edged with sharp, dark talons. She had a short, silvery-black beak; the top part curled downward, the bottom part straight and fitting into the curl. Zak knew by some chance that it was a girl. The amazing hawk spread her wings and flapped onto Zak's shoulder.

As soon as he began to stroke her feathers, words appeared in his mind. _I am Nix. _Zak knew they were from the bird, and that Nix was his spirit animal. The man next to the Greencloak that had given Zak the Nectar spoke up.

"Child," he began. "Erdas needs you and your spirit animals help. We can offer shelter, help with your bonding, protection, food—"

"Everybody's interested in the hawk," Zak muttered grudgingly. "If Erdas needs me, than Erdas must be desperate." Zak expected the man to blow up at him, call him a name, something that would indicate anger. But instead the man just looked very sad.

"You have no idea how desperate we are."

**Tiamat**

Eko Moonshadow sat against a tree on her eleventh birthday.

Honestly, she didn't much care that today was her Nectar ceremony. She ran her hand along her mahogany bo-staff, which was sitting in her lap. It was engraved with beautiful designs, handcrafted by her father. Who had left a long time ago, promising to back in time for this day.

He wasn't.

Eko glared at the apple orchard in front of her, is if it were to be blamed for her father's disappearance. He had summoned a spirit animal—Harvard, an old tortoise. Her mother hadn't, and neither had her older brother, Zyne. Her sister, Desta, was still young, only six years old. She didn't remember her father. However, Eko did—but she knew it was harder for Zyne, who was now the only boy at home. Eko had become more distant from her family during these years—Zyne working two jobs, to make up for her mother, who they refused to let work because she was always a wreck. Eko looked at the sun. It was in the middle of the sky, declaring the time for her Nectar ceremony to begin. Eko slid her bo-staff into a sheath on her back and ran towards the middle of the town.

Everybody was gathered impatiently around the square. Eko shouldered her way through the crowd and approached the town's resident Greencloak, Gautomala. Behind Gautomala hung a banner with the symbol of their continent, Amaya. On the banner was Essix the Falcon. Eko prayed silently to her, and knelt before Gautomala. Gautomala presented her with a simple Styrofoam cup, with about an inch of Nectar pooled in the bottom. Eko knew the odds were about even for her—the odds weren't in her favor, but the odds weren't against her, either. Quickly and easily, Eko swallowed the Nectar inside the cup and waited expectantly.

It came a little later than she had thought, but suddenly, darkness descended upon the village. Eko could see nothing, nor hear anything, and she couldn't smell, either. All she felt was darkness, a never-ending nothingness that suffocated Eko. Fear constricted her body. And then, just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, and light broke through. People blinked, and rubbed their eyes. Once Eko could see again, she saw a creature that she had never seen of or heard of before—it was unrecognizable.

It was a boy, which she knew. He had emerald scales and an amethyst gaze. A pink tongue flashed out of his mouth occasionally, like a lizard. The creature honestly looked just like a giant green lizard. He had midnight claws and short, stubby legs, and some of his skin sagged. His body blended smoothly into the long tail. He had a long neck, and swished his tail once, his tongue flashing out again. He began to waddle towards Eko, still fixing her with that impenetrable violet gaze. He bent his head, and Eko, without thinking, ran her hand over his scaly hide. _Tiamat, _appeared in her head. That was the great lizard. Tiamat.

Even though it did not consult with the species, the name helped her realize what this was. A Komodo dragon, native to the Lost Lands, home of the Conquerors. Interesting. Tiamat lay down, not alarmed at all, but totally relaxed. He drew his eyes around the clearing, then closed them and rested. Well then. A woman stepped forwards from the crowd. She approached Eko and Tiamat confidently; a small field mouse perched on her shoulder, nervously eyeing the dragon. "My name is Fredame, and I am of the Greencloaks. Erdas is in a dire time, and dearly needs people like you."

Eko was very confused. "People like me? There are tons of people like me." Fredame shook her head at the girl, vetoing her comment. "There are almost no people like you."

**Ri**

Rikon Sprintfur was very ready for his Nectar ceremony. He was dressed, his hair was combed, and his outfit was perfect. Something was missing… something… yes. He strapped his katana to his belt and walked outside. Rikon was part of a very wealthy family in Zhong. He could fight, bow, and do all those things. Rikon was a hobby fighter. He hoped for something strong, like an ox, or a big cat, like a cougar. He fingered the hilt of his katana. No doubt he would summon something. His father had summoned a stoat, and his mother a rat. Rikon hoped he didn't get a rodent.

He arrived before his city's Greencloak, Peepla. She presented the Nectar to him, her face betraying nothing but a slight boredom. Rikon had imagined the glorious taste of the Nectar—he was right. It was like butter over honey, smoothed down with a helping of syrup. It was sweeter and better than anything Rikon had ever tasted. As soon as he swallowed, a cold tingling overcame his body. With no warning, just clouds taking cover of the sun, the snow began to fall. It washed town square in plentiful tiny white flakes. It began to form a shape. Rikon rubbed his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. As the snow stopped, the impossible remained, solid and as white as the flakes around it.

There, twitchy and alert, was a small albino squirrel.

Rikon stared. It had dark eyes and a tail that was more fluff than skin. Ears swiveled this and way and that, and it never stopped moving, as it seemed to be very nervous. It was a girl, but Rikon didn't care. He was mostly angry that this was his spirit animal. The squirrel scrambled up to him, easily climbing up him to perch on his shoulder. As soon as she touched him, he learned her name. _I am Ri, _the voice in his head said. Rikon wanted to think back _I don't care. _Rikon was still very bewildered and angry as the woman walked up to him. "I am Piqua, of the Greencloaks. We desperately need your help. Erdas is desperate… for you." Rikon forced a cold laugh. He was not amused by this lady. He snorted.

"Me? People like _me. _I have a _squirrel _as a spirit animal. A _squirrel._" Piqua nodded.

"It does not matter the spirit animal, but the ability possessed." Rikon considered this.

"Count me in. I'll do anything to prove myself."

**The Keepers**

Luka watched his amazing spirit animal. The feline moved with an amazing grace and smoothness that Luka knew he could never copy. He was still pondering how he had summoned this majestic snow leopard. Lillia was in the room next door, with her clouded leopard Slythe. Junalis stopped grooming and leapt up easily on the bed, curling up next to Luka and putting her head in his lap. Luka smiled and began to stroke his spirit animal. Junalis' thick tail swished happily as he ran his fingers through her fur. A soft purring noise escaped the big cat, and she stretched out. Kiore burst into the room, his Clydesdale spirit animal in passive form. "The others have arrived," he informed Luka. Junalis was up first, leaping off the bed easily. Luka smiled and followed her, still in awe of his spirit animal.

They stopped at Lillia's room. Luka knocked softly. "Come in," he heard, and opened the door. Slythe was curled up on the bed, head on Lillia's stomach while Lillia lay down and stared at the ceiling.

"The others are here," Luka said to his sister. Lillia sat up, while Slythe protested, but in the end followed her Marked person. The twins trailed behind Kiore, their spirit animals next to them. Kiore led them to a garden, where he introduced them two four other children, one whose spirit animal wasn't in sight.

The first boy had black hair and dark brown eyes, with the look of an orphan. He wore no green cloak, but his was gray-blue. His skin was tan, and on his shoulder perched a large, intimidating black hawk that stared testily at everything with vivid amber eyes. The boy was stroking his bird absentmindedly. His name was Zak Oakeye, from Eura.

The second boy had the look of a wealthy Zhongese person. He had a tattoo somewhere, but nowhere in sight, so it was either on his back or chest. He glared around with icy blue eyes, and Luka felt he was scary all on his own. He wondered what his spirit animal would be. Probably something scary. His skin was tan as well, and he had light brown, tousled hair. He had a green cloak. His name was Rikon Sprintfur, from Zhong.

The first girl had a large tiger beside her. Another big cat kid. She had medium-length hair that was like auburn, but more red. Her skin was tan, too (Luka was beginning to feel left out, being pale), and she had accepted the green cloak. Her hand was on the tiger's head, and she stared around with hazel eyes. Her name was apparently Evelin Skyhunter, from Nilo.

The last person, a girl, had dirty blond hair in a low ponytail and light skin, but not pale. Next to her was an emerald Komodo dragon. She, too, had accepted the green cloak, just like the other two and Lillia. Luka had not taken it yet. She took in everything with sapphire eyes. Her name was Eko Moonshadow, of Amaya.

Luka knew what he looked like—strange in these lands. Most had never been to Arctica, never seeing their pale-skinned and white-haired residents. Luka and his sister both had silver-white hair, emerald eyes, and pale skin. And, of course, their spirit animals.

"So," Lillia began awkwardly after Kiore had left to let them get to know each other. "So," came a new voice. A lady walked into view. She had the green cloak and a white field mouse on her shoulder. "You are the ones from my vision," she decided. Luka raised an eyebrow. The prospect of this lady dreaming about him did not make him jump at the idea.

"What?" Evelin asked. The lady shook her head.

"I am very sorry. I am Fredame, a gifted visionary of the Greencloaks. In my vision, you could cleanse the effects of the Bile. You could free the animals!" Still, the children where confused. What was the Bile? What did she mean? These concerns were voiced. Fredame answered. "The Bile is a substance that turns animals into mad beasts. You can free them from this curse with your spirit animal bond." The kids nodded, wrapping their mind around the idea. The more they thought about it, the more they understood. "In my vision, you were all called the Keepers. I so glad we were able to locate you!" Fredame left.

"That was weird," Eko said aloud. Luka smiled and nodded. "No kidding. So, what's his name?" He tossed his head at the dragon. Annoyed at losing his attention, Junalis rubbed his hand with her nose. "I didn't forget you, girl," Luka laughed. "Tiamat. Yours?" Eko replied. "Junalis." Luka felt extremely comfortable saying his spirit animal's name. Names were exchanged all around. The black hawk was Nix, and of course there was Slythe, and the tiger was Jinx, and Rikon had a squirrel named Ri. "We're the Keepers," Luka wondered, and as he said, the only thing be believed was that it was true.

**THE KEEPERS! ARE AWESOME! I was going to name Rikon Keshaun instead, but I switched at the last moment. Rikon sounds better in my opinion. So, did you like it? PLEASE review with missions and stuff that you would like to see happen! Moray is their guide, if it involves the guide, and Fredame is the Lenori, and Kiore is the Olvan. Moray had a fox named Lyria. Thank you so much for reading, and PLEASE review with ideas! Thanks! I'm always really inspired when you support my story by reviewing, so thank you! The cover is Junalis, and I will make a website later concerning the other spirit animals, so PM me for the address to the website. Gemstone out.**

**~Gemstone **


End file.
